1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unicycle, and more particularly to a unicycle with two auxiliary wheels for user to easily learn how to ride the unicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the unicycle only appears in a variety show or a circus. However, a unicycle can train rider's balance level and the coordination of user's body such that the unicycle is gradually accepted as sports equipment.
As usual, the unicycle includes a fork and a wheel rotatably mounted to a lower end of the fork. A drive axle centrally extends through the wheel and has two opposite ends each having a crank mounted thereon after the drive axle extending through the wheel. A pedal is mounted to a free end of each of the two cranks for user to step thereon and drive the wheel. A seat post is longitudinally mounted to an upper end of the fork and a seat is disposed to a free end of the seat post for user to sit thereon during riding the unicycle.
The unicycle has only one wheel such that the ride skill of the unicycle is more difficult than that of a bicycle. As a result, some people give up learning to ride the unicycle because they often fall from the seat of the unicycle and gradually lose his/her confidence of riding unicycle during learning. It's a pity.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional unicycle.